Nuestra historia merecía ser contada
by Orgullo Verde y Plata
Summary: Todo el mundo tiene su propia historia. Todo personaje, por muy secundario que sea, tiene una vida que quizá pueda interesarle a alguien. Puede que no sean héroes, pero existen, y su historia pide a gritos ser contada.
1. I

**Disclaimer:** El potterverso pertenece a Rowling.

**_Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible 2014" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_**

He escrito la petición difícil de mi AI, que era esta: **La Casa Slytherin en los siete años de Hogwarts. Pueden ser mini escenas de cada personaje, pero que aparezcan Draco, Theodore, Blaise, Pansy, Crabbe, Goyle y Astoria. Que haya Theodore/Draco, final Blaise/Pansy y Astoria/Vaisey."**

* * *

**I.**

Una vez oí a alguien decir que nadie elige ser un personaje secundario, pero que alguien tiene que serlo siempre. No recuerdo quién lo dijo, no recuerdo si era alguien a quien conocía o alguien ajeno a mi mundo; fuese quien fuese, supongo que no era importante, pues lo he olvidado, pero aunque en ese momento no lo supiera, lo que dijo sí era importante.

Dejé esa frase en un rincón de mi cabeza hasta el momento en el que entré a Hogwarts.

Desde niña me consideré importante, llamadme egocéntrica si queréis, pero es la verdad. Soy extrovertida y no le tengo miedo a brillar, y eso no es malo.

No cambié al entrar a Hogwarts, pero algo sí que cambió en el momento en el que crucé esas puertas, porque había alguien que no necesitaba absolutamente nada para ser el protagonista. Simplemente lo era, y lo seguiría siendo aunque no quisiese.

Creo que durante mis siete años en la escuela no crucé ni una sola palabra con Harry Potter, pero su sola presencia me afectaba. Cuando él estaba cerca, me invadía una mezcla de envidia y curiosidad.

Quizá él sea la razón por la que decido contar esta historia, porque por una vez él no será el protagonista.

Porque, si yo no lo contase, nuestras vidas –absolutamente todas y cada una de ellas- quedarían enterradas bajo el peso del tiempo.

Y sé que eso no sería justo, porque los personajes pequeños pueden crear grandes historias sin necesidad de arriesgar su vida en cada página.

La historia comienza el día en que dejé de ser la protagonista: el 1 de septiembre de 1991.

Antes incluso de que llegásemos a Hogwarts se había corrido la voz de que Harry Potter llegaba ese año al colegio. Pero en ese momento no me importó.

A lo largo de esa noche comprobé que por lo visto era de las pocas personas a las que ese chico no le importaba.

Draco Malfoy, un chico rubio que al parecer también había dejado de ser el protagonista ese día, apretaba los puños y miraba mal a todo aquel que mencionaba a Potter en su presencia.

Por el contrario, un grupito de chicos un par de años mayores que nosotros no paraban de especular y soltar estupideces sobre lo que supondría la llegada de Harry Potter.

Nunca habría creído que muchas de las absurdeces que dijeron ocurrirían de verdad.

―Y Dumbledore le dará permiso para romper y cambiar todas las normas del colegio―dijo uno de los chicos mientras entrábamos a la Sala Común; era el único de los cinco que a esas alturas era capaz de controlar la risa―. Y esa será la historia de cómo el famosísimo Niño que vivió dominará el Mundo Mágico, empezando por Hogwarts, a base de favores sexuales.

Malfoy pasó por su lado y, después de mirarles con desdén, murmuró que eran unos idiotas que lo único que conseguían era darle un mayor protagonismo a Potter.

―Cuida lo que dices, Terence―bromeó uno de los chicos―, no vaya a ser que Malfoy te dé una paliza y te deje lisiado para siempre.

Supongo que seguirían riéndose durante un buen rato, pero decidí perderme el espectáculo y subir a desempaquetar mis cosas.

Poco tiempo después, cuando casi había terminado de deshacer el equipaje y ordenarlo todo, la puerta se abrió y por ella entró una chica que podría haber petrificado a cualquiera con tan solo mirarle.

Sabía quién era, de hecho más de una vez habíamos estado juntas, pero nunca la había visto tan enfadada.

―Menudos imbéciles―murmuró Pansy Parkinson mientras daba un portazo del que seguramente se enteró todo Hogwarts.

―¿Quiénes?―preguntó una de nuestras compañeras de habitación, la más alta de todas y la que parecía menos amigable.

Yo ya sabía la respuesta antes de escucharla.

―Esos chicos de tercero―dijo Pansy, roja de rabia―. Estaban burlándose de Draco, como si ellos fueran mejores que él. Odio a la gente como ellos.

Suspiré.

Pansy odiaba a todo aquel que se atreviese a decir una palabra en contra de Draco Malfoy.

Llevaba enamorada del rubio desde hacía dos años, aunque durante ese curso me di cuenta de que lo que ella sentía tenía poco de amor. Era más bien una malsana obsesión.

Al parecer, era de las pocas personas que no se habían formado ya una opinión sobre Potter.

O-o-O

Miré por enésima vez al techo, anhelando los rayos del sol y el aire fresco y preguntándome por qué debía estar encerrada allí.

Aparté la vista, no sin reticencia, e intenté concentrarme en el pergamino que tenía delante. En esos momentos la Sala Común de Slytherin me parecía una cárcel en la que la tarea de Transformaciones no era más que las pesadas cadenas que me mantenían presa allí.

Los murmullos de mis compañeros no hacían más que aumentar mis nervios. No lograba concentrarme y no comprendía cómo la gente podía estar encerrada allí y no perder la cabeza pensando en el maravilloso día que hacía fuera.

Supe que Draco Malfoy había llegado cuando Pansy levantó la vista de sus deberes y miró a la puerta con esa sonrisa tonta que salía a la luz cada vez que le veía.

Sin embargo, Draco no parecía tener ganas de sonreír y Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle, que al parecer no tenían nada mejor que hacer que seguirle, fruncían el ceño más que de costumbre.

―Ese desgraciado de Potter―anunció con desdén, lo suficientemente alto como para atraer la atención de casi todos los que estábamos allí―ha entrado en el equipo de Quidditch de Gryffindor como buscador.

La noticia fue recibida con susurros enfadados y miradas de incredulidad.

Yo no pude evitar sonreír un poco, pues me recordaba a lo que había dicho Terence Higgs el primer día.

Higgs no parecía demasiado molesto, aunque uno de sus amigos, Cassius Warrington –el único de los cinco que no estaba en el equipo de Quidditch- parecía tremendamente indignado.

Miles Bletchley fue el primero en expresar su opinión.

―Desde mi punto de vista, eso no supone ningún problema; seguramente Potter no haya jugado al quidditch en su vida y nosotros―dijo mirando con orgullo a Higgs― tenemos un buen buscador.

Murmullos de aprobación corearon las palabras del chico.

―Además―la grave voz de Lucian Bole, uno de los golpeadores del equipo se alzó entre las demás―, seguro que con un soplo de aire Potter vuela más alto que cualquier escoba.

Dejé de prestar atención poco después de que Marcus Flint comenzase a alardear de su equipo, pues la escena comenzaba a resultarme patética. No sabía si realmente pensaban todo eso o tan solo era una burda manera de proteger sus adorados egos.

Poco tiempo después su dignidad acabaría pisoteada, pues ni el viento ni los jugadores del equipo de Slytherin consiguieron impedir que Potter atrapase la snitch.

* * *

**Nota de la autora: **Bueno, pues aquí está el primer capítulo de los siete que tiene este fic, iré subiendo un capítulo cada día. Espero que a mi AI le guste, porque aunque me ha costado sangre, sudor y lágrimas he acabado más o menos contenta con el resultado (:


	2. II

**II.**

Llevaría mucho menos tiempo matar a un gigante a base de clavarle alfileres que narrar todas y cada una de las veces que Pansy me arrastró a hacer algo que no quería hacer.

Cuando algo no me interesa, suelo desconectar de la realidad y perderme en mis pensamientos, volviendo al mundo real tan solo para hacer comentarios sueltos sin demasiado significado. Por ese motivo recuerdo realmente poco de lo que pasó cada vez que Pansy me obligaba a acompañarla, por ejemplo, a estar con Malfoy.

No obstante hay excepciones. Hay casos en los que acompañarla a dónde quisiera llevarme no fue una completa pérdida de tiempo.

Por ejemplo, durante segundo participé en una conversación interesante en el dormitorio de los chicos de nuestro curso.

Nos habíamos reunido allí porque al parecer Malfoy se aburría y pretendía que los demás lo entretuviésemos, pero, al ver que no podría hacer nada productivo una vez hubiésemos invadido su espacio personal, Blaise Zabini hizo una pregunta que consiguió que prestase un poco de atención.

―¿Quién creéis que está haciendo todo esto?―preguntó de forma despreocupada, como si tan solo lo hubiese hecho por decir algo―. Me refiero a lo de petrificar a los sangre sucia.

El silencio se apoderó de la habitación. No era un silencio incómodo, de esos que cualquiera intentaría romper a toda costa, era diferente, era el silencio que precedía a una respuesta que resultaba difícil de encontrar.

Malfoy suspiró, quizá porque, al igual que el resto de nosotros, no era capaz de encontrar la respuesta.

―No lo sé―Frunció el ceño, como si el hecho de no poder responder adecuadamente le hiciese un daño irreparable a su orgullo―. Lo único de lo que estoy seguro es de que no es Potter.

Sonreí abiertamente y no fui la única que pareció divertirse ante el comentario. Draco Malfoy podía dárselas de entidad superior al resto del mundo, pero tan solo era un niñato que se veía amenazado porque había alguien que lograba captar la atención más que él.

Mi teoría era que por eso Malfoy mantenía cerca a Crabbe, Goyle a Pansy, porque mientras ellos estuviesen a su alrededor aún podría ser el protagonista de su pequeña historia.

―Sin duda sería nefasto para Malfoy que su novio resultase ser todo un mago oscuro―comentó Zabini con sorna, ganándose una mirada fulminante y un almohadazo que casi no fue capaz de esquivar.

―Le quiero tanto que no me importaría que acabara igual que esos sangres sucia.

El silencio volvió a apoderarse de nosotros de nuevo hasta que la voz de Nott nos sacó de nuestros pensamientos.

―Obviamente no es Potter, ni tampoco creo que sea ningún otro alumno―sentenció, su voz era suave pero clara―. Creo que es alguien mucho más poderoso que cualquiera que esté estudiando aquí.

Tragué saliva intentando deshacer el nudo que sus palabras había formado en mi garganta y noté que un leve estremecimiento recorría mi cuerpo, pues en el fondo sabía que lo único que había hecho Nott era sacar a la superficie lo que los demás temíamos.

Que algo muy malo se cernía sobre nosotros, y no podíamos impedirlo de ninguna manera.


	3. III

**III.**

Theodore Nott y Blaise Zabini eran demasiado diferentes entre ellos.

El primero se paraba a pensar demasiado las cosas y, cuando tomaba una decisión, solía ser demasiado tarde. Era frío y calculador y no hacía nada que pudiera tornarse en su contra, pero cuando algo lo hacía y desbarataba sus planes normalmente perdía los nervios.

El segundo, por el contrario, era la persona más impulsiva que he conocido en toda mi vida. No le importaban en absoluto las consecuencias de sus palabras o de sus actos, o eso parecía. En realidad, Blaise Zabini nunca fue lo que mostraba a los demás, pocas veces llegó a confiar en alguno de nosotros y a dejar a un lado ese escudo de ironía que le caracterizaba; cuando alguien intentaba acercarse a él le instaba a irse de forma poco agradable.

Quizá, en lo único que se parecían era en que preferían estar solos y, aun así, casi siempre estaban el uno cerca del otro.

―¿Contento de volver a ver a tu persona preferida?―inquirió Zabini burlonamente, esbozando una gran sonrisa.

Poco antes de abandonar Hogwarts llegué a la conclusión de que su relación no era más que una amistad tan extraña como ellos. A veces no se aguantaban, pero estoy segura de que no eran capaces de vivir el uno sin el otro; quizá era el odio hacia la actitud de ciertas personas lo que más les unía.

Sin duda, tenía que haber algún motivo para que Blaise hubiese ido a buscarle hasta su casa y para que Nott no hiciese caso omiso de su presencia.

―¿Mi persona preferida?―repitió Nott, mirando hacia los lados―. Yo no veo a Malfoy por ningún lado.

Si bien Malfoy trataba mejor a Theodore que a Blaise, ninguno de los dos le tenía demasiado aprecio. Alguien como Malfoy, a quien le preocupaba tanto llamar la atención, no encajaba entre dos personas que no estaban dispuestas a perder su tiempo con él.

Continuaron caminando sin mediar palabra, reacios a deshacer el cómodo silencio que se había instalado entre ellos. Poco a poco una duda se fue abriendo paso en la mente de Blaise y, muy a su pesar, se vio obligado a romper el silencio.

―¿Crees que este será un curso tranquilo?―preguntó, pese a que estaba convencido de que no lo sería.

Theodore esbozó una media sonrisa que parecía debatirse entre la diversión y la amargura.

―Teniendo en cuenta todo lo que han dicho sobre la huída Sirius Black, ni siquiera tengo esperanzas―dejó escapar un suspiro, pese a que en realidad se estaba empezando a acostumbrar al ajetreo que reinaba en Hogwarts―. No creo que ningún año vaya a ser tranquilo.

Y Blaise no tuvo duda de que tenía razón.

Sin embargo ninguno de los dos era capaz de intuir hasta qué punto irían a peor las cosas. En esos momentos no eran conscientes de la manera en la que todo se les iría de las manos y, cuando llegase el momento y se diesen cuenta, ya no podrían controlarlo.


	4. IV

**IV.**

Hubo un momento durante nuestro cuarto curso en el que todo parecía bonito.

Quizá era por la frescura que habían traído los nuevos compañeros, quizá por la emoción y la adrenalina que provocaban en la mayor parte de los alumnos las pruebas del Torneo o quizás no fuese por nada en especial.

Por algún motivo, toda esa felicidad me exasperaba.

No me considero una amargada, ni nada por el estilo, pero desde que era pequeña el hecho de estar rodeada de mucha gente me agobiaba. Ahora que lo pienso, puede que fuera porque, cuanta más gente había, menos gente se fijaba en mí; aunque si os digo la verdad en esos cuatro años me había acostumbrado a la tranquilidad de estar en las sombras.

Otra de las razones por las que no estuve especialmente emocionada en ese año, fue porque sabía que todo eso sería efímero. Que los alumnos extranjeros se marcharían y la emoción se extinguiría.

Sabía que todo acabaría, incluidas la extraña amabilidad de Malfoy y la sonrisa de Pansy.

Y cuando la felicidad terminase, la rutina sería aún más pesada que antes.

Es extraño. Puedes pasarte años sin saber de la existencia de algo, viviendo en una absoluta normalidad, sin notar ningún tipo de carencia en tu vida; y sin embargo, cuando ese algo se presenta ante tus ojos, pasa un rato agradable contigo y se vuelve a ir, es como si todo se desmoronase.

Por eso intento no cogerle cariño a nada, todo acabará y, mientras que si mantienes a tus sentimientos controlados el final no supondrá nada, si te encariñas con alguien dolerá. Y no me gusta el dolor.

Me encantaría poder mantener a mis sentimientos encadenados, no sentir nada hacia nadie y, por ende, no sufrir. Me encantaría, pero por mucho que lo intente no es posible, siempre hay algo que, por muy inofensivo o inútil que parezca, logra traspasar tus barreras.

No fue la única, pero Pansy había sido una de las personas que más lograron profundizar en mí.

No sé muy bien cómo o por qué, pero me acabé encariñando con ella y me preocupaba cada vez que algo le hacía daño. Era completamente irritante, pero no podía evitarlo.

Por eso, más de una vez tuve ganas de acabar con la miserable existencia de Draco Malfoy.

―No tiene derecho―murmuré un día, mientras salíamos de clase de Transformaciones.

Desde la llegada de los alumnos de Beauxbatons y Durmstrang, Malfoy se había vuelto demasiado simpático para ser él. Durante un tiempo intenté creer que por algún motivo se había vuelto una buena persona de la noche a la mañana, pero nunca he sido capaz de fiarme de él.

El problema es que Pansy no tuvo reparos en creerse al nuevo Malfoy.

Supongo que las personas cuando se enamoran son así. Supongo que pierdes la razón y que todas tus defensas se derrumban cuando esa persona se acerca a ti, que cualquier cosa te parece bonita y que centras la vista tanto en esa persona que el resto del mundo no son más que sombras borrosas sin ninguna importancia.

Aun así no pude evitar culpar un poco a Pansy, quizá si lograse ver lo que hay detrás de lo que cada persona decide mostrar, todo hubiese sido más fácil para ella. No obstante, a veces envidiaba su capacidad para confiar en los demás, debe de ser bonito poder ver solo el lado bueno de las personas; pero en ese caso no fue bonito.

De hecho, fue más bien desastroso.

Después de semanas dedicándole halagos y dulces sonrisas, Malfoy volvió a ser el mismo gilipollas de siempre y lo echó todo a perder.

Fue una tontería, un pequeño gesto, pero fue lo suficiente para que Pansy se diese cuenta de que solo había sido un juego del rubio.

La clase de Transformaciones había acabado y Pansy se acercó a preguntarle si querría ir al lago con ella, Malfoy tan solo se quedó mirándola y, tras unos segundos, soltó una carcajada burlona, miró a Crabbe y Goyle, instándoles a que se rieran también de lo que parecía haberse tomado como una broma muy graciosa, y se marcharon del aula, aún riéndose.

Pansy había salido poco después, intentando irse antes de que nadie la viese llorar y Blaise, en un intento de consolarla, la había seguido.

Yo me quedé un rato parada, intentando entender cómo Malfoy podía ser tan sumamente capullo, y acabé volviendo a la Sala Común con Theodore, que me miraba con curiosidad.

―Deberíais tenerlo asumido―comentó, tras un rato caminando, mientras se encogía de hombros.

Yo, que hasta ese momento había estado perdida en mis pensamientos, le miré sin saber muy bien cómo tomarme su comentario.

―Bueno, para los demás no es tan fácil aislarse del resto del mundo―apunté después de un tiempo, algo enfadada―. Aún menos cuando un sentimiento tan molesto como el amor está en medio.

―Sé perfectamente cómo reacciona la gente ante el amor, es simplemente que no creo que nadie deba enamorarse de Malfoy―dijo, con una media sonrisa―, es un completo idiota.

Las comisuras de mis labios también se elevaron un poco.

No dejaba de estar preocupada por Pansy, pero era bueno saber que había alguien capaz de entender.


	5. V

**V.**

Durante mi quinto curso en Hogwarts, escuché a unos cuantos alumnos hablar desdeñosamente sobre que todos los Slytherins estábamos de parte de Umbridge.

Siempre me pareció curioso el alto grado de hipocresía que había en el colegio, es decir, era como si por llevar una corbata verde y plateada fueses la encarnación del mal. Como si todos fuésemos seguidores de Voldemort o puristas.

Por supuesto que había puristas, yo misma lo era en aquella época, pero no todo el mundo era así. No entendía como algunos tenían el coraje para mirar mal a un niño de primer curso que no les había hecho nada y luego tildarnos a nosotros de prejuiciosos como si ellos fueran puros y bondadosos. No todo el mundo era así, pero me crucé con un buen puñado de ellos.

En quinto parecieron multiplicarse y la mayor parte del castillo pasó a hacer el vacío a todo aquel que perteneciese a Slytherin.

A mí, personalmente, no me gustaba ni la forma de dar clases de Umbridge ni la propia Umbridge. Y no era la única.

―¿Estáis de coña?―preguntó un día Terence Higgs mientras él y sus amigos entraban a la Sala Común.

El comentario parecía ir dirigido a Cassius Warrington y Graham Montague, porque tanto Miles Bletchley como Adrian Pucey tenían la misma expresión de incredulidad que Higgs.

―Deben de estarlo―le respondió Pucey, con cierto desdén―. No me creo que os hayáis unido a…―puso una mueca de asco, como si en vez de pronunciar la palabra fuese a vomitarla―a eso.

Montague puso los ojos en blanco y soltó un largo y exagerado suspiro. Sus amigos estaban montando un drama solo porque habían decidido unirse a la Brigada Inquisitorial.

―Son nuestras vidas, ¿no? Creo que podemos hacer lo que queramos con ellas.

Warrington asintió ante el comentario de su mejor amigo.

―Además―añadió encogiéndose de hombros―, no es tan malo.

Bletchley le miró enarcando una ceja con incredulidad.

―Claro que no―ironizó―, ¿cómo podría afectarnos a nosotros que os unáis a un club que castiga a los que no cumplen las normas.

Montague les dio la espalda y se dejó caer en uno de los sillones.

―A lo mejor es hora de que maduréis―murmuró mientras cogía un libro y comenzaba a hacer deberes.

Warrington se sentó a su lado y los otros tres se encaminaron hacia los dormitorios de los chicos, claramente ofendidos.

Al contrario de lo que muchos podrían pensar, había slytherins con un sentido de la amistad envidiable. Esos cinco chicos eran un claro ejemplo.

Eran dos años mayores que yo, pero a veces parecían niños pequeños; se enfadaban y a los dos días volvían a estar riéndose de todo juntos.

Poco después de esa discusión Graham Montague acabó en la enfermería por motivos que no estaban demasiado claros y, lejos de seguir enfadados, sus amigos le defendieron e hicieron que los culpables pagasen.

En cierto modo les admiraba.

Me gustaba su forma de ver la vida, de disfrutar. Me gustaba que no tuviesen miedo a decir las cosas ni a dejarse llevar.

Desde mi punto de vista, esos chicos tenían una bonita manera de demostrar que, más allá de las personalidades de cada uno, más allá de sus acciones, preferencias o de las insignias que llevaban en el pecho; lo que realmente importaba para ellos era que sus amigos estuviesen bien.

Años después descubrí una cosa y no pude evitar acordarme de ellos, los sentimientos pueden ser mucho más fuertes que las guerras.


	6. VI

**VI.**

A mediados de nuestro sexto curso me di cuenta de que a Theodore le pasaba algo.

Fue por la manera en la que su mandíbula se ponía rígida cuando estábamos todos juntos, como si alguien estuviese asestando un golpe tras otro a su orgullo. También me di cuenta del permanente rastro de rabia que decoraba su mirada y que antes no estaba allí y, si lo había estado alguna vez, debió permanecer escondido bajo una gruesa capa de tranquilidad.

A veces me descubría mordiéndome el labio, preocupada, mientras le observaba. Si no lograba hacer que no lo notásemos, algo le debía estar atormentando.

Pese a todo, le conozco mucho mejor de lo que él cree, y supe que el hecho de preguntar sería completamente inútil. Él siempre había demostrado que era capaz de solucionar sus propios problemas y, aunque a veces me asaltaban las dudas, supuse que esa vez sería igual. No sabéis lo equivocada que estaba. A veces, cuando los sentimientos se entrometen, ni siquiera una mente tan fría como la suya es capaz de encontrar una solución; era aún más difícil para él, pues aceptar esos sentimientos reduciría a cenizas su orgullo.

Por suerte, algunos de mis compañeros fueron más observadores que yo, y se dieron cuenta de que, lo admitiese o no, necesitaba ayuda.

Fue Blaise el primero en reaccionar y el único que fue capaz de sonsacarle algo.

Supongo que, alejados del mundo que los rodeaba, aprendieron a conocerse mucho mejor de lo que los demás creíamos.

Zabini, ante todo, era una persona extremadamente observadora. Cuando conocía a alguien nuevo se limitaba a observarlo detenidamente y, tras un tiempo, determinaba si debería ser presa de su indiferencia.

Por eso no tardó en darse cuenta de que de que el motivo de que con frecuencia Nott apretase los puños, como si aguantase estoicamente las ganas de pegar un puñetazo a alguien, no eran remordimientos o pesadillas. Era algo más real: era alguien.

El moreno se decidió a actuar cuando, tras varios meses en los que Nott apenas cruzó palabra con nadie, comenzó a despertar ojeroso tras pasar las noches ahogando bufidos contra la almohada.

Era sábado y, pese a que la luz verdosa apenas iluminaba el cuarto, Malfoy, Crabbe y Goyle se habían marchado hacía tiempo.

Zabini salió del baño, resignándose a malgastar un sábado intentando que Nott soltara penda, y sacudió suavemente a Theodore, que le dio la espalda y se dispuso a continuar durmiendo.

―Vamos, despiértate―más que rogando, le estaba dando la oportunidad de levantarse por las buenas.

―Déjame en paz―murmuró, más dormido que despierto, enterrando la cabeza en la almohada.

Despertó del todo cuando el cuerpo de Blaise cayó cuan largo era sobre él.

Se sacudió con todas sus fuerzas, tirándole de la cama como venganza, y se incorporó con el ceño fruncido.

―¿Qué coño quieres?―preguntó de mala gana.

―Hablar―respondió mientras se incorporaba y se sentaba en su propia cama.

Theodore enarcó una ceja, intentando controlar los instintos asesinos que se estaban disparando en su interior.

―¿Y de todas las personas con las que puedes hablar me tenías que despertar justamente a mí?―se restregó las manos por la cara, intentado despejarse―. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

―De ti―apuntó inmediatamente―, y de que últimamente pareces un cadáver andante con muy mala hostia.

A pesar de que no tenía ganas seguir con la conversación ahora que sabía cuál iba a ser el tema, no hizo ademán de irse de la habitación. Tampoco pretendía contarle nada, pero le llamaba la atención que Blaise, que usualmente ignoraba a los demás, se preocupase por él.

―¿Por qué piensas que te voy a contar algo?

Se arrepintió de haber formulado la pregunta en el preciso instante en el que las palabras salieron por su boca, cuando vio la chispa de maldad en los ojos de Zabini.

―Porque sé lo que te pasa―No había burla en su voz, lo dijo casi preocupado, con un tono de voz que rozaba la compasión―. Sé que es por Malfoy.

Justo en el momento en el que Theodore tragó saliva abruptamente, Blaise supo que estaba en lo cierto.

Pese a saberse descubierto, Theodore intentó con todas sus fuerzas mantener la compostura. Durante un instante pensó que quizá podría negarlo, podría fingir tranquilidad y mentir. Podría decir que estaba equivocado y aun así Blaise no le creería. Muy a su pesar había indagado poco a poco en él y se había empeñado en conocerle. Ese era uno de los motivos por los que a Theodore no le gustaba la gente, sabía que si se encariñaba con alguien, esa persona sería capaz de leer la verdad en él.

Expulsó el suspiro que se había quedado atascado en su garganta sin que se diese cuenta y poco a poco se fue escurriendo entre las sábanas hasta que su cara quedó enterrada en ellas. Cuando Blaise vio sus hombros convulsionarse al ritmo de una respiración agitada que se iba haciendo más fuerte por momentos, supo que se había escondido porque no quería que le viese llorar.

Él tampoco quería verle llorar. Era extraño que alguien tan tranquilo como Theodore se hubiera derrumbado tan fácilmente, debía de estar pasándolo mal de verdad.

Cuando su respiración se hubo calmado, un murmullo apenas audible llegó a los oídos de Blaise.

―No te oigo―respondió. Podría haber soltado algún comentario mordaz, pero, aunque fuera sarcástico por naturaleza, no encontró fuerzas para burlarse de su amigo.

―Soy idiota―repitió a regañadientes mientras se incorporaba―. Y él también.

―En lo último tienes razón―apuntó, esbozando una sonrisa compasiva.

―Es que no lo entiendo―bufó exasperado―. No encuentro ni un solo motivo para que me esté pasando esto. Es idiota, egocéntrico, cobarde y tiene el mayor complejo de superioridad que haya visto en mi vida. Es absolutamente gilipollas y aun así temo que por culpa de su idiotez acabe mal parado.

Blaise reflexionó un momento y se dio cuenta de que entendía a la perfección lo que intentaba decirle Theodore.

Sabía lo que era sentirse imbécil por ponerse nervioso cada vez que ella pasaba a su lado. Ni siquiera tenía motivos para trabarse cada vez que entablaba una conversación con ella, no era la más guapa, ni la más lista, pero su irritante vocecilla conseguía que sus pensamientos se revolviesen en un caos de ideas inconexas.

―Creo que, las cosas que se escapan de nuestro control y suceden sin que nosotros nos demos cuenta, a veces son imposibles de entender por mucho que lo intentemos.

Realmente había muchas cosas que Blaise no entendía en esos momentos, mucho más allá de sus propios sentimientos. Más allá de sus batallas internas había una guerra que tampoco conseguía entender.

No las entendía en aquel entonces y sigue sin comprenderlas ahora.

O-o-O

Theodore no esperó a que terminase el funeral de Dumbledore.

No lo hizo por pasotismo o porque tuviera mejores cosas que hacer. Era que, el simple hecho de presenciar el acto, le provocaba arcadas pues su mente no cesaba de compararlo con el de su madre, muchos años atrás.

Quizá uno de los motivos por los que despreciaba tanto la idea de tomar parte en la guerra era por el miedo a la muerte. Ni si quiera su pulida máscara de indiferencia fue capaces de ocultar el miedo y la repulsión que le tenía a la muerte.

Había tenido suficiente con lo poco que había visto ese día, así que simplemente subió a su cuarto y se sentó en su cama, con la espalda apoyada en la pared y un libro sobre las rodillas.

Un rato después el sonido de la puerta del baño abriéndose le obligó a apartar la mirada del libro; apretó un poco los dientes cuando Draco Malfoy, despeinado y con los ojos rojos, se le quedó mirando, intentando aparentar entereza sin ningún éxito.

Para su desgracia, durante ese curso Theodore había estado observando al rubio mucho más de lo que le gustaría, y sabía que no era, ni de lejos, la primera vez que se derrumbaba.

―No deberías estar aquí―siseó, claramente afectado por el hecho de que le hubiesen descubierto.

Theodore enarcó las cejas.

―Tú tampoco―rebatió, y añadió sin pensar―, este año has estado en muchos sitios en los que no deberías haber estado.

Draco abrió la boca, pero no encontró palabras mordaces que le sacaran del entuerto, boqueó un par de veces como un pez fuera del agua y después un comentario hiriente llegó como por arte de magia a sus labios.

―¿Mamá no te enseñó a no meterte en los asuntos de los demás?―escupió, impregnando sus palabras de todo el asco que le fue posible.

A Theodore no pareció afectarle el comentario y, viendo una oportunidad para descargar todo lo que había estado llevando a las espaldas durante este curso, siguió contestándole.

―A ella no le dio tiempo, pero la tuya podría haberte dado clases de disimulo. Tan solo te faltaba ir enseñándole la marca a todo el colegio.

Draco se acercó a él en un par de zancadas y le agarró del cuello de la camisa hasta levantarle de la cama.

―No te interesa mi vida, Nott―susurró, remarcando cada una de las sílabas.

El muchacho, aún aprisionado por Malfoy, esbozó una sonrisa irónica ante la frase, pues su interlocutor no tenía idea de hasta qué punto estaba equivocado. En cambio el rubio entendió que el motivo de la sonrisa era pura socarronería y las palabras que Theodore pronunció a continuación no hicieron más que reafirmar su teoría.

―Tienes razón, no me interesa―mintió, sin borrar la sonrisa de la cara―. Ni me interesa ahora, ni mucho menos me interesará cuando vuelvas a aparecer llorando porque no eres lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender que es demasiado duro para ti. Y como no me interesará, tampoco tendré ningún interés en ayudarte cuando estés tan jodido que las ojeras se coman tu cara.

Draco le soltó, empujándole a la cama, y se fue de la habitación.

Y Theodore permaneció sonriendo sin saber muy bien por qué.

O quizá sí que lo sabía, pero no tenía intención de admitir que le resultaba placentera la sensación de saber que sus palabras importaban a Malfoy hasta el punto de herirle.

O-o-O

Fergus Cowley siempre procuraba no destacar.

Nunca hablaba demasiado y dudo que tuviese demasiados amigos, ni siquiera se podía considerar amistad lo que tenía con Urquhart.

La única persona con la que llegué a ver a Cowley realmente a gusto, fue con Harper.

Durante su último curso, el muchacho se pasó más tiempo observando el lago que estudiando y, pese a que normalmente prefería estar solo, cuando Harper llegaba siempre le recibía con una sonrisa.

A esas horas Fergus estaría sentado a la orilla del lago de no ser porque volvíamos a nuestras casas.

Miraba por la ventana, aunque estaba demasiado perdido entre sus pensamientos como para poder apreciar el paisaje. Tan solo apartó la vista cuando la puerta de su compartimento se abrió, aunque esta vez no tuvo fuerzas para dedicarle una sonrisa a Harper.

―Ha sido todo muy raro―murmuró el muchacho nada más entrar.

Para Fergus también había sido una sensación extraña. Todo había sido muy inesperado: la intrusión de los mortífagos, la batalla, la muerte de Dumbledore. Más que pena por la muerte del director, él tenía miedo. Miedo de que todo fuese a peor y que esos sucesos extraños se convirtiesen en algo normal en un tiempo.

Tenía miedo de la guerra y de todo lo que podría conllevar.

―¿Ahora qué vas a hacer?―preguntó Harper, con una mezcla de curiosidad y tristeza―¿Te vas a unir a ellos?

Fergus negó con la cabeza. No pondría su vida en juego por una causa que había dejado de importarle hacía mucho tiempo. Podría sonar egoísta, pero los ideales de los dos bandos no le afectaban de ninguna manera y, por ende, no tenía nada por lo que luchar.

―Tú tampoco vas a ser tan idiota como para unirte a ellos, ¿verdad?―inquirió, esperando con todas sus fuerzas una respuesta negativo―. Dime que no desperdiciarás tu vida de esa manera.

Harper soltó una carcajada irónica y enarcó una ceja.

―¿Tan estúpido crees que soy? No moriré por una guerra que comenzó antes de que yo naciera, Fergus―Acto seguido se mordió el labio―. Espero que esa sea la mejor decisión que podamos tomar.

Esta vez fue Fergus quien le miró con incredulidad.

―¿Acaso lo dudas?

Harper se encogió de hombros.

―Si todo esto va a más―dijo, aunque los dos estaban seguros de que iría a más― será raro despertar cada día en medio de una guerra en la que no luchas. Será como si la realidad fuese ajena a nosotros, como si no tuviésemos ningún motivo para levantarnos y empezar un nuevo día.

―Sí que lo habrá―aclaró Fergus―. Precisamente nos mantendrá vivos el deseo de seguir con vida.

Harper se quedó un rato pensando y después esbozó una gran sonrisa.

―Entonces procuremos que ese deseo se cumpla.

Y, pese a todo, Fergus también sonrió.


	7. VII

**VII.**

Séptimo fue un año cuanto menos curioso.

Más allá de los profesores cegados por sus ideologías y los alumnos luchando en una guerra en la que no importaban, fue un curso extraño.

Quizá en Slytherin fue la casa en la que menos se notó el cambio, pero aun así se podía sentir el miedo. Miedo porque todo cambiase entre nosotros también, miedo porque a lo las chispas de la guerra podían rebotar contra nosotros y dejarnos marca.

Pero no era esa clase de miedo que te obliga a resguardarte en ti mismo, de algún modo ese miedo iba de la mano de la sinceridad y nos mantenía unidos los unos a los otros.

Blaise Zabini era una persona impulsiva y aun así solía guardar muchas cosas en su interior. Fue ese miedo irracional que nos susurraba al oído que quizá no llegásemos a despertar al día siguiente lo que le obligó a sacarlo todo fuera.

Un día simplemente se sentó al lado de Pansy, que se abrazaba las rodillas bajo la sombra de un árbol, y comenzó a hablar.

―Es un idiota, ¿lo sabes?―dijo, nada más llegar.

Al principio Pansy abrió la boca, asombrada porque supiese en quién estaba pensando, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que quizás no era tan difícil adivinarlo.

―Me he ido dando cuenta con el paso de los años, sí―murmuró, con una triste sonrisa abriéndose paso en su rostro―. Supongo que yo soy aún más idiota que él.

Zabini lanzó un bufido lleno de escepticismo.

―He estado seis años compartiendo habitación con él, puedo jurar que no hay nadie que le supere―afirmó, poniendo los ojos en blanco―. Pero si fueses más idiota que él, te aseguro que aún habría alguien más idiota que tú.

Pansy enarcó una ceja y, tras exhalar un suspiro dictando su propia sentencia, Zabini se apresuró a contestar a su silenciosa pregunta.

―Aún peor que estar enamorada de él, es estarlo de ti, que no tienes ojos para nadie más que Malfoy―lo dijo con calma, como si estuviese recitando un guión que había repetido infinidad de veces dentro de su cabeza―. Hay cosas que nadie puede decidir, y no somos imbéciles por ello.

Tras decir eso se levantó y dejó a Pansy sola.

Y pese a que probablemente sus palabras no hubiesen servido para nada, sonrió un poco, al menos el nerviosismo que antes le oprimía la boca del estómago había desaparecido.

O-o-O

Nunca consideré que Vincent Crabbe fuera buena persona.

Junto con Gregory Goyle, él siempre había estado a la sombra de Malfoy. Los dos guardaespaldas del rubio podían parecer prácticamente iguales, pero os puedo asegurar que no lo eran y eso quedó muy claro en séptimo.

Lejos del amparo de su líder, Goyle era un chico que, al igual que la mayoría de nosotros, tenía miedo. Al principio no les puso ninguna objeción a las novedades de la escuela, incluso se mostró de acuerdo con ellas un par de veces, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo que quería.

De que no le gustaba ver como su mejor amigo se convertía poco a poco en un mago oscuro.

Poco me importaba lo que le pasara o dejara de pasar a Crabbe, pues al fin y al cabo él solito se buscaba todos sus problemas, pero debo admitir que sí que me preocupé por Goyle más de una vez.

―¿Te pasa algo?―le pregunté una noche.

En apenas cuarto de hora la Sala Común se había quedado vacía, pero él continuaba perdido en sus pensamientos mientras observaba el fuego que crepitaba en la chimenea.

Tras unos segundos pareció darse cuenta de que hablaba con él y fijó la vista en mí.

―Creo…―titubeó un poco―creo que después todo no quiero una guerra. No quiero que Vincent se convierta en un asesino.

Suspiré y me senté a su lado. Yo tampoco quería una guerra, no quería que la vida de mi hermana o la mía estuviesen en peligro.

―Yo tampoco―murmuré con voz queda, y después no pude evitar sonreír al pensar en lo idiotas que habíamos sido durante tantos años―. Nos ha llevado demasiado tiempo darnos cuenta, ¿no crees?

Goyle asintió lentamente y la conversación acabó.

Aun así permanecí sentada allí porque de algún modo me sentía comprendida.

Al final, por motivos algo egoístas, los dos habíamos comprendido todo lo que conllevaba vivir en medio de una guerra.

O-o-O

Yo no era la única que se preocupaba por Astoria.

Mi hermana, con habitual sonrisa despistada y sus mejillas sonrosadas, solía despertar el instinto protector en más de una persona.

Aunque parecía una frágil muñeca de porcelana y habitualmente tuviese un carácter conciliador, era consciente de que podía defenderse sola, pero no dejaba de ser mi hermana pequeña.

Me atrevería a decir que Vaisey se preocupaba por ella incluso más de lo que lo hacía yo. Era comprensible, pues el chico llevaba enamorado de ella desde hacía dos años.

―No te lo tomes a pecho―le aconsejé un día, después de que mi hermana respondiese a su declaración con una sonrisa y se marchase―. No lo hace adrede… creo que simplemente tiene poco tacto por naturaleza.

Vaisey murmuró algo que no logré escuchar y se alejó de mí con los hombros caídos.

He de admitir que el chico me daba pena y no solo porque mi hermana no sintiese lo mismo que él.

Corría el rumor de que su madre había sido encerrada en Azkaban por ser sangre sucia. Quizá era cierto y ese era el motivo por el cual contradecía a los Carrow cada vez que hablaban de la superioridad de los sangre pura.

De hecho, creo que lo de mi hermana ni siquiera le afectó durante mucho tiempo.

Al fin y al cabo él tenía su propia batalla que librar.

O-o-O

Cuando la Batalla de Hogwarts estalló, la mayoría ya estábamos lejos de la escuela.

No luchamos en esa batalla, pero finalmente todos y cada uno de nosotros nos vimos envueltos en la guerra, cada uno de su peculiar manera.

Algunos simplemente luchamos contra lo que esa guerra generaba dentro de nosotros mientras intentábamos aislarnos de lo que acechaba fuera.

Otros lo hicieron de forma involuntaria, atados a ellos por unos lazos que se formaron poco a poco, casi de manera invisible.

Otros simplemente lucharon por sus ideales, tanto en la Batalla como en su día a día.

Pero os puedo asegurar que todos tenemos algo en común. Aunque fuese inconscientemente, todos alguna vez alzamos la voz e intentamos que alguien escuchara nuestra historia.


End file.
